I don't know where i am?
by mockingjay2012
Summary: When people start to go missing the team have to stop and solve the kidnappings with only an audio file as evidence and no leeds. How will they stop the crimes and who is really behind it all?


**When people start to go missing the team have to stop and solve the kidnappings with only an audio file as evidence and no leeds. How will they stop the crimes and who is really behind it all?**

* * *

Its a bit strange isn't it, the way two people can look at each other and everyone around them knows that they're in love. Yeah, frankly tom and aneisha were pig sick of it. Everyone in school knew that Dan and Zoë were close, like super close but they both denied it, saying they were just friends.  
'Come on love birds' aneisha and tom piped, grabbing Dan and Zoë by the arm, interrupting their chat and dragged them to HQ.  
'We're not love birds' Dan moaned as they walked through the lift doors and were met by a flustered looking frank.  
'What's wrong frank?' aneisha asked.  
'Erm..you haven't, by any chance, seen a small robot rat around here?' he asked scratching his head with one hand on his hip.  
'No why?, is it dangerous?' Zoë asked cocking her head to the side.  
'Well, lets just say it can cut through wires, blow up an entire football stadium or hack into m.i.9's database in under a minute' he said quickly, smiling nervously. Just as he finished there as a spark from beside them and they were thrown into darkness.  
'Guess it found the wires' tom chuckled.  
'Ow, Dan that was foot' Zoë moaned and was quickly followed by a sharp 'Ow' from the boy himself.  
'Frank, some light would be good' aneisha piped up.  
'Right ok' he agreed, stumbling over his own feet in attempts to reach the generator. They chuckled lightly as they heard him fumbling around before there was a deep humming and the lights flickered back to life.  
'There you are' frank cheered as he quickly dived to the side and caught onto something that squealed and clattered.  
'Need any help?' tom offered.  
'Yes, can you grab that steel box on the table and put it down on the floor' frank groaned as he held onto the thrashing robot. Tom did as he had asked and frank quickly shoved in the small metallic android into the box and snapped the lid down before clipping the lock and sighing.  
'Well, that was interesting' Zoë chuckled and the others joined her.  
'So, is that all you called us down for?' Aneisha asked.  
'No, I called you down for this' frank said strapping the box into a wooden crate and walking over to the computers. As he typed, on the screen appeared photos of people they didn't recognise and newspaper article of disappearances.  
'There have been reports of missing people all around the country within the last couple of days' frank explained 'Since then, there have been over a thousand missing people cases and all leads have turned out blank'.  
'So, we've go no Leeds as to who's taken them?' aneisha asked .  
'Well we have something' frank admitted typing on the keyboard. He brought up an audio file and pressed play.  
'Listen, don't click it..whatever you do don't click it, its dangerous, more dangerous than you can imagine, don't buy it, don't download it and don't click it...I know because...I don't know where I am...-'  
'It was recovered from one of the scenes along with similar files all saying the same thing' frank explained 'I don't know where I am'.  
'What does it mean?' tom asked.  
'No-one knows, we think its a distress call but we can't trace it' frank sighed.  
'So what have we to do?' Dan asked.  
'Find out where these people are and how they're disappearing' frank briefed.

* * *

'Urgh, I hate school' Dan moaned dropping his head to the desk.  
'Come on Dan its not that bad' Zoë encouraged as she slid her book to the side and flicked him on the head.  
'Says the girl who's interested in everything' Dan groaned dropping his hands down by his side.  
'Tom, some help here, Dan's given up again' Zoë chuckled. Tom looked over before grinning and searching through his bag. Everyone else in the class were either talking loudly or throwing objects at one an other, their teacher hadn't shown up yet. Tom emerged from under the desk a few moments later holding what looked like a small remote. Aneisha looked around and saw what he was planning before sitting down on her desk and watching with great pleasure.  
'Wakey wakey Daniel' tom cooed as he pressed the remote. A small black triangle shot out from the top and hit Dan's side before he burst into fits of laughter and dropped off the side of his seat. It wore off after a couple of minutes but that didn't' stop the others from joining in on Dan's good time.  
'Tom...I'm going...to kill you' Dan wheezed as he clutched his side, a grin still on his lips.  
'Oh bother' Tom mumbled and jumped from his seat with Dan not far behind him. Just beore dan caught up tom looked at his communicator and ducked under dan's arms before racing out the classroom. Dan skidded to a hat before following after him with the two girls not a moment later.

* * *

They arrived down in HQ a few minutes later, wondering if frank had found any leads yet.  
'What's up frank, new leads?' aneisha asked excitedly.  
'Not exactly' he cringed, holding up the box that had the metal rat inside, or did. Now there was a huge gaping hole in the side of it. There was a collective sigh as frank smiled nervously.  
'He got out again' he sighed.

* * *

**Hey guys so what'd you think? haven't been here in a while and when I saw the new series I just had to write this :D I've used the idea from the new episode of doctor who, but I'll change it a bit later on :D Review's are welcomed, just a taster of what's to come;)**


End file.
